Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows
by x.Alpha.Phee-Mayl.Bambi.x
Summary: The 19 Year Gap After The Great Battle Of Hogwarts And Before Albus Severus Potters First Day Of School. How Everything Came Back Together. :
1. The flaw in the plan

A/N- Hi guys! This is a complete spoiler for Deathly Hallows

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does

This Story is the 19 year gap that happens in the last chapter of Deathly Hallows

This is what happened after The Great Battle of Hogwarts and before Albus Severus Potter's First ride on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 36.1

This first part is the end of The flaw in the plan.

Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.

'I don't want it,' said Harry.

'What?' said Ron loudly. 'Are you mental?'

'I know it's powerful,' said Harry wearily. 'But I was happier with mine, So ...'

He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still, just, connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand and said, _'Reparo.'_

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded.

He picked up the holly and phoenix wand, and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

'I'm putting the Elder Wand ,' he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, 'back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it.'

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

'Are you sure?' said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

'I think Harry's right,' said Hermione quietly.

'That wand's more trouble than it's worth,' said Harry. 'And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, ;I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'


	2. 1st Night's sleep in 7 years

A/N – Hi Guys! Thank you so much for your comments of encouragement! And here I bring to you, Chapter 36.1 **Chapter 36.1**** 1****st**** Night's sleep in 7 years.**

Harry strode out of Snape's office a smile spread across his face; The Great Battle was finally over. Hermione and Ron followed closely behind, hand in hand, their smiles both equally as wide as Harry's, maybe more for the reason that they had earlier kissed but still excitement rushed through the three of them.The first thing Harry had wanted to do was to go straight up to Gryffindor Tower and fall flat on his four poster bed and catch up on the sleep he had missed out on for the past 7 years. No longer would Voldemort intrude his sleep; No longer would he posses Harry's mind.

Harry longed to speak to Ginny. He thought that this war would go on for years, the searching for the Horcrux would last a lifetime, that there would be no time left to be with Ginny, and that she would move on and forget about him. He thought that there would never be a Harry and Ginny ever again. Harry laughed as he walked along the long corridor leading to the stairs.He had gotten some of his life back, and he was definitely going to make sure Ginny was involved with every last second of it, but first, he needed his rest.

He looked around him at all the portraits that had been ripped and destroyed from the curses. Hogwarts had never looked so terrible. And it would take the teachers and helping parents days to get it all back together, since half of the damage was made from dark magic. Not many people knew, of Harry's age, that once dark magic had hit something, once a dark curse had destroyed something, it was nearly irreversible, but of course Harry knew that.

Harry was sure that he would've seen lots of Death Eaters, Giants, and any other type of Voldemort's followers fallen or dead, but as he didn't see any dead bodies, except for the ones in the Great Hall, he guessed that they had been taken by survivors or some sort of charm had taken their bodies away when Voldemort died.

As he was thinking about this, he suddenly remembered all those who had died for him; His parents, only 16 years ago; Sirius, but 2 years ago; Dumbledore, just a year ago; Mad-Eye, just months ago before Hogwarts had even started for his 7th year; And now on this fateful night, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, his strange but most definitely loyal, magical friend, Dobby and of course his dear pet Owl, Hedwig. Then Harry remembered Snape, a great Wizard. A Wizard he had hated, for a reason not worthy of hatred. Snape had only loved his mother, had only done as he was told by Dumbledore. He had looked after Harry, for his mother.

There would be, Harry knew, plenty more names added to that list, he had just not heard of their sad tales yet.

Harry felt sorry for the Weasley's. He had felt awful, when he was earlier watching Mrs. Weasley's anger roar out of her as Bellatrix tried attacking her daughter. She could not bear to lose another child. Though she had gotten one of her children back, nothing could compensate for the loss of Fred. The reminder of his joyous face forever will be echoed on George's. Or would George never have the same smile he shared with his brother again?

A tear escaped from Harry's eyes as he remembered what Fred's face had looked like when he had died. His laugh, his well-known happy laugh echoed on his face... the last time it would ever be seen again. Harry closed his eyes and punched the wall. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione had stopped from the high pitch shriek from Hermione and the echoing of Ron stumbling backwards.

'What's up mate?' Ron said a little shaken. 'Is your scar hurting?'

'Don't be so stupid Ron!' Hermione murmured, walking towards Harry, 'Voldemort can't touch Harry anymore. Not in any way. He's gone.' She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and brought his whole body round to face her. 'He's just upset. A lot of people have died toni-' Hermione stopped and turned to Ron as she realised what she had just said.

'I'm going to go to Mum and Dad. See how they are ...' Ron smiled reassuringly to Hermione.

'Go with him, Hermione,' Harry whispered as he looked past her and saw Ginny. 'He's going to need you right about now.'

'Are you sure? I mean I can't just leave you here on your own!' Hermione proclaimed. 'I-'

'He wouldn't be on his own.' Came a soft voice from behind Hermione, which Harry recognised as Ginny's. 'I need to talk to him, Hermione. Besides, Ron's sat down round that corner crying his eyes out. He's scared of seeing any of his family. He need's you, Hermione.'

Hermione turned to Ginny immediately, hugged her and whispered, 'I'm glad you made it,' squeezing her slightly.

Ginny let out a nervous laugh and wiped away the tear she was so desperately trying to keep inside. Hermione ran off down the stairs not looking back, both Harry and Ginny watching her go until she was out of sight, and only then did Ginny look at Harry's tear stained face, and she knew that more tears were about to flee his deep green eyes. She could tell that from the last time she looked into them they had turned greener and deeper, less worry and hatred was in his eyes. She assumed that that was the part of Voldemort that Harry had so often seen in himself.

They both stood there a moment looking at each other. Analyzing each other, as so they were two completely different species never to have set eyes on each other before. Harry had longed for the moment he could hold her and not let go until he felt necessary. He had longed for the day he could say, 'She's mine.'.

So he took that day as today and he grabbed her tightly around the waist and pulled her up close to him, more tears came flying from his eyes, 'Be mine, Ginny?' He whispered down her ear trying to swallow his tears.

Ginny swung her arms around his neck and held on even tighter.

'Forever.' She cried, her voice so shaky, Harry knew she was crying too.

He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now, with the loss of her brother, but he just wanted her to know that he was sorry he'd caused all of this and he was sorry he'd but her through so much pain.

'I'm so sorry... I'm so.. so-' Harry cried.

'I know. Hush, I know!' She said holding him tighter.

He pulled away and looked at her. He wanted to take in every little detail in her face. He held her soft cheeks with his rough cold hands and then directed her face towards his, only closing his eyes when his lips touched hers. This moment, this very moment, he had been waiting for, for nearly a year, and now he had her.

Ginny finished the kiss to come up for air, gasping for breath. 'You should go and rest Harry, you need it.'

'I want to stay here with you! I want to be with you.' Harry whispered to her, his forehead resting against hers.

'Harry, we've got the rest of our lives.' Ginny smiled wiping his tears.

Harry smiled at the thought of the rest of his life with the beautiful red-headed girl that stood before him. He'd never seen it before, but she reminded him very much of his mother. Beautiful, flame-like, flowing red hair. The same courage his mother had. Two great Witches, who risked their lives for Harry. But Ginny need never do it again, for he would protect her.

In those few moments Harry was staring at her she had whispered good bye and skipped down the steps, something new in her life for her to look forward to.

Harry carried on up the stairs until he came to wear the fat lady was supposed to be stood in her portrait, but had flee to another portrait to celebrate the fall of the Dark Lord. He climbed through the portrait and carried on through to the common room. He looked around; nothing seemed to have been disturbed by anybody or anything. But before Harry could even reach his bed he had collapsed on the sofa in front of the fire and fallen asleep into a Voldemort-free dream.

Please read and review I want at least 10 reviews before I post next chapter Thanks


	3. Midnight Memories

A/N Thank you everybody for your kind comments, you've really encouraged me and I really want to continue writing this!!

Chapter 36.2 – Midnight Memories.

Harry's eyes opened to see Ron sitting in his own bed, back turned to Harry, sobbing, to what Ron called, silently.

Harry did not want to talk to him just yet. He felt awful about everything that had happened to him, because Harry knew that if he'd just gone to Voldemort at Midnight, or if he'd persisted with Hermione and Ron to go to Hogwarts when he was certain there was a Horcrux there, maybe nobody would've died. Harry knew what Lupin would've said if he knew what Harry was thinking.

_'Harry, you're too much like your father. He always took the blame off other people, he always took the burdens onto hi__s own__ shoulders. Harry, many more people would've died if you hadn't done what you did tonight! You destroyed the Dark Lord! Celebrate, don't mourn over those who died doing good! They wouldn't want it!'_

He heard Lupin's voice echo in his mind. He couldn't help but smile weakly at the thought of seeing Lupin try to make him feel better. He had done that once before in the past.

It made Harry laugh, to think that anytime somebody wanted to cheer him up or if somebody new met him, they'd compare him to his parents.

_'You look like your father! Except your eyes.. you have your..'_

_'My mother's__'_

Harry could remember the very conversation he had had with Sirius, just before he had mounted Buckbeak and fled the Dementor's kiss.

So many memories in the space of 7 years.

He sighed quietly to himself. He couldn't just leave Ron crying to himself. Maybe he should get Hermione.

But it was too late to go and get anybody else, before Harry could say, 'Merlin's beard,' Ron has turned around and had noticed Harry was staring at him. Now, usually Ron would have wiped his tears and stomped off in a mood or just blanked Harry and got under his quilt and try to forget about it. But this time Ron stumbled over to Harry.

'Hey – Are you okay, mate?' Ron muttered to Harry, sitting at the edge of his own bed.

'I've been worse ...' Harry smiled when Ron let out a small laugh, 'But it's not me I'm worried about. It's you.'

'Yeah, I've been better.' He sniggered, 'Glad this whole experience is over. Just hope Malfoy doesn't turn into the next You-Know...'Ron paused when Harry looked at him, his eyebrows raised. '...Voldemort.'

They laughed to themselves, silently, at the thought of Draco in power.

'Not that it would b hard to take him down and over-power him! We could just get Hermione to punch him like she did ...' Harry paused a second to think. The past 7 years of his life had seem like they had lasted a life time, and he couldn't quite remember when the small, fun things had happened.

'You've not had one of Fred and-' Ron gulped at the sound of his brother's name, 'George's, 'Cat's got your tongue,' have you?'

Harry laughed at the remembrance of when he had last had one of the Weasley twins, 'Cats got your tongue.'

'No. I just – I'm just trying to figure out if she punched Draco 1st year or 2nd...'

'It was 3rd.' Ron suddenly burst out.

'When it comes down to remembering Hermione -' Harry began, laughing.

'No, see I remember, because that was the year Sirius bit me, and You and Hermione used the time-turner. Yeah! When you got back you told me you'd seen Hermione punching Malfoy again, and it was even better the second time.' Ron said, smirking to himself.

'Yes, so you're right.'

Harry was not thinking in the now, his head had gone back 4 years to his 3rd year at Hogwarts, when Sirius had asked Harry to come and live with him once he was a free man. It was the happiest moment of his life... Other than kissing Ginny, only hours ago. The night snapped back to him all at once, using the time-turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius. Lupin turning into a werewolf. And Peter... Peter Pettigrew. Better known as Wormtail. But of course he was dead now. He died at his own hands. The Dementors. The soul-seeking, happiness-destroying Dementors. When Harry had thought he had seen his father sending the most powerful patronus he had ever seen in the form of a stag. But it had really been himself, when he and Hermione had used the time-turner.

It was only when Harry heard footsteps that he snapped out of his day-dream.

Ron had walked round his own bed and climbed back in, tearless and silent, concentrating on getting a good night's sleep.

'Ron ...'Harry said slightly confused.

'Yeah?' Ron answered, yawning.

'How did I get back into my bed? I'm sure I fell asleep on the -' Harry began.

'Hermione used some sort of spell to send you off to your bed.' And then Ron sniggered to himself.

'What?' Harry questioned bewildered.

'If you can't find your shoes tomorrow, it was George!'

Harry lifted his head, a puzzled look engraved into his face, but then put his head back down on his pillow and began to think. He felt proud of himself. He had not said anything about Fred to cheer Ron up, but he had just been a friend and talked to him about past memories, taken away his burdens so he could get rest. With that last good thought on his mind, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off into what seemed like the best sleep in years.

What do you guys think? I don't know whether it's as good as Chapter 36.1!

But please tell me and give helpful critism. Lets boost it up to 30 reviews eyy?Thanks!


	4. One last bad dream?

A/N Thanks once again for the, might I say, AWESOME reviews!!! And a not so thank you to the one who completely 'dissed me'. I'm sorry but you have no idea... I didn't rush these three chapters... So you need to go and think about what you're saying before you ever dare R&R me.. EVER AGAIN!

**Chapter 36.3 – One last bad Dream?**

_He was walking away from the Grave yard towards the house where Voldemort had murdered his parents 16 years ago._

_He was trying his hardest to run to the house when he heard the terrifying screams that he knew were his parents. Why was nobody else trying to save them? Why was__ everyone letting __him get them! The more he tried to run, the stiller he became. _

_A sudden whoosh of wind and he was stood in Voldemort's body staring into his father, James', eyes._

_'CRUCIO!'_

_'No! Lily take Harry and run!' James shout__ed __in pain._

_'Avada Kedevra!' Screeched __Voldemort's__ sickly, high-pitched voice._

_'JAMES!' Lily's scream echoed through the house._

_Everything was going dark, it was hard to make out where __he__ even was._

_'Move, and I shall spare your life, Mudblood!' The same high-pitched voice hissed._

_'No! Harry! Har -'Lily cried, but it was too late._

_'Avada Kedevra!' _

_From the darkness Harry saw a flash of green __light fly from his wand __and it was silent, even baby Harry made no noise._

_Suddenly Harry was staring up into Voldemort's red eyes, to__o__ transfixed by them to even realise he was the baby__ Lily Potter had just tried to save._

_'Avada Kedevra!' He screeched again._

_A whoosh of wind and Harry was__ standing high in a women's body pointing her wand at Sirius Black, a __sudden high-pitch laugh__ told Harry exactly who he was. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Sirius was slowly falling towards the veil. Nothing could stop his death__ now. It seemed, to Harry, that he was falling so slowly, that time was almost standing still, and killing Harry on the inside, thought it did not show on the outside, as he wore Bellatrix's heartless, yet joyous face, at the sight of her cousin falling to his death._

_And then suddenly he vanished._

_He had fallen through the veil._

_Gone._

_A high, deranged laugh escaped Bellatrix's pale, thin lips._

_'I killed Sirius Black!'__Another whoosh__ of wind and Harry was standing a little shorter to the ground, on Hogwarts premises, a long arm pointing a __croaked wand at __the __fragile, fearful Albus Dumbledore, who was staring directly into Harry's eyes._

_'Severus, please?' Dumbledore pleaded to Harry._

_Harry tried so hard to make the arm of Severus Snape move, or drop down away from Dumbledore._

_'Avada Kedevra!' Snape's voice hissed through the air, so much hatred in his voice, it seemed impossible to be fake._

_A shot of green light, another whoosh and Harry was Flying through the air, throwing __killing __curses towards Mundungus Fletcher._

_More and more curses; until suddenly he vanished and he hit __Mad-Eye._

_Whoosh!_

_Fred's face flashed before him, alive, smiling looking towards his brother Percy. Then A Flash and his face was still, his last laugh, his __last smile stuck there, __like a muggle photograph had been taken._

_Whoosh!_

_Tonks lay on the floor in a ball, writhing in pain, screaming._

_'CRUCIO!' A horribly deep __voice__ bellowed._

_'NO!' Harry lost concentration, and the curse he had placed on Tonks ended, as Lupin screamed at him, 'NO!'_

_Harry turned away from him, as though he was just a child trying to get attention, and aimed his wand back at Tonks._

_'CRUCIO!' He yelled, excitement in his voice,_

_'NO! Nymphodora!' Lupin screamed, anger bursting out of him. 'Get away from my wife!__ Expelliarmus!'_

_Harry flew through the air, his wand flying out of his hand. He stood immediately and retrieved his wand._

_'AVADA KEDEVRA!' He screeched pointing his wand at Tonks._

_But Lupin had leaped up and blocked the killing curse._

_He lay lifeless on the floor._

_'__Fool! I'll still kill her!' Harry laughed walking forwards towards Tonks._

_He looked down into Tonks eyes and she stared back into his, then she spat in his face._

_'CRUCIO!' He screamed in disgust._

_'REMUS!!' Tonks cried out in excruciating pain._

_'CRUCIO!' Harry screamed again._

_'REMUS!!' Tonks cried louder._

_'AVADA KEDEVRA!' Harry yelled, a green light and then he stood and spat back at her._

Harry's eyes suddenly opened, panting and dripping with sweat. He was standing pointing his wand at Lavender brown, Ron next to him, trying to hold him back.

'Harry! Calm down!' Ron whispered in Harry's ear, breathless.

Thanks guys. R&R. Sorry for the late chapter. Not been able to get on the computer. Can we get it up to 60 reviews?? Please Cause I love you and you love me??xxx Thanks!


	5. Explantions

A/N Thanks Guys. Awesome Comments!

**Chapter 36.4**** explainations**

Harry looked around at the people around him. They all seemed to be sweating a lot too, maybe more from fear of their lives. Lavender had gone the palest shade of white. Hermione rushed over to her in time to catch her as she fell backwards.

All the faces staring at him all had their mouths open, gormlessly.

'Harry! What the hell do you think you're doing?' Seamus growled at Harry.

'Don't Speak to him like that!' Ron shouted at Seamus, 'It's quite obvious he had a bad dream! And after what he's been through over the past few months, I think he deserves a lot more respect!'

Hermione looked up at Seamus, a gleaming smile spread across her face, though she didn't try to hide it. Ron caught her eyes and smiled back at her. Harry Stumbled and fidgeted to get out of Ron's, now strangely strong, grip and walked over to the couch, people shifting out of his way as though he had some nasty virus.

'What... What happened Ron?' Harry said, looking at the ground. He didn't dare look anybody in the eye.

'I really don't know mate. We was hoping you could tell us.' Ron muttered, nervously.

'Harry.' Hermione whispered. 'Harry! Look at me!'

Harry's eyes shifted from the ground to Hermione, back onto the ground.

'Harry, please. I want you to tell me what you saw. And I'll tell you what I saw!' She said walking over to sit next to Harry after helping Lavender into a chair. 'Just tell me!'

'I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN! OKAY?!' He yelled at her suddenly standing up, just to fall back down when he saw Ginny standing before him. 'I'm sorry. I just ...'

'Harry, _you_ don't want to go through it again? _You _don't want to go through it. What about us? Answer that _hero_!' Seamus yelled at him.

'Don't judge me Seamus! I've just seen everybody I love dying all over again and it was me killing them! You go through that and try to explain to everybody else what you saw ... what you did!'

The whole room went silent, including Seamus. When Harry finally got the courage to look up and look people in the eye he said, 'What did I do?'

'Harry, it's hard to explain. It was like you was under the imperius curse.' Ron muttered. 'You ... well, you climbed out of your bed and you were trying to scream _'Crucio' _at me but it was coming out more like, _'Curcio!'_ and then you, tried using _the _unforgivable curse on me. And then you'd walk on. And do it to other people. You didn't harm anybody, just scared us all a little, you know.'

Ron gulped at the sight of Harry's face.

'I tried to ... to _kill_ you?' Harry couldn't bring himself to look Ron in the eyes.

'You don't think Voldemort's still alive do you?' Ron questioned.

There were gasps and whispers all around the room and then deadly silence as Harry stood up and shook his head.

'Voldemort's dead. I know that for sure. This dream is all my own. And I know of one living person who I know would be able to explain it to me.' He walked forward a few steps and smiled sweetly at Ginny, she returned the smile and then walked over to her brother.

'Well, who is it Harry? We'll get you to them, ASAP!' Hermione walked up towards him.

'It's you.' He smiled at her.

'Me? You must be crazy Harry! Me?' Hermione laughed, and then suddenly stopped. 'You're being serious, aren't you?'

Everybody except from Harry, Hermione Ron and Ginny went back to bed.

They sat down in the Gryffindor common room next to the warm fire and discussed.

Harry told them all about his dream, and told them exactly what had happened, and what everything looked like. He was relying on Hermione to know, or at least have some idea on what his dream was about.

'So, it was you? You were like ... _murdering?' _Hermione questioned making sure she got it right.

'Yes, I did all the murders.' He explained again, 'Except for my own when I was a child. But I'm guessing that's because Nobody died.'

'Right. Well.' Hermione said to herself.

'Hermione I'm really tired. Is there any way you can speed up your psychic powers please?' Ron laughed sarcastically.

'Ron, this isn't funny.' Ginny snapped at her brother.

'Well sorry for being the optimist in the situation!' Ron muttered to himself turning to Hermione for support, she shook her head and turned back to Harry.

'Well, to be honest Harry, Only Dumbledore would really be able to -' Hermione began.

'Dumbledore's dead Hermione! You can't keep running to the dead to try and solve the puzzles of life! They obviously don't know the answers or they wouldn't be dead!' Harry suddenly regretted what he had said.

Hermione opened her mouth as though about to say something, closed it and then tried again.

The atmosphere had gone stiff once again. Harry had his face pointing towards the ground and he was sure that the other three were silently talking about him as he went over his thoughts. He suddenly looked up. All three of them were looking at Harry in anticipation, waiting for what he had to say next, as though he was a story teller with the next part.

'Hermione, I came to you because you're so intelligent! You could work anything out! And I know that you know the answer. It's inside you somewhere. And ...' He paused and took a deep breath, 'It's inside me too, but I just can't find it. Please Hermione! Just ... please?'

'Alright. I do have some sort of idea, but I'm not sure if it's ... Okay I'm sorry!' She hurried on quickly as Harry sighed. 'Well. It seems to me, that you're blaming yourself for the people who have died.'

'I don't know how you got that from my dream but -' Harry stood up in anger and then sat down again and grabbed a pillow.

He didn't want anybody to get into his head; to know what he was feeling. Somehow people seemed to catch on to him straight away. People could read him like an open book.

'Harry! You wanted me to tell you what I thought. Now, please, just listen. I could easily be back in bed having a dream-less sleep! I'm helping you Harry!'

He looked at her and turned his body slightly towards her, which was his way of telling her he was listening.

'You seem to be the murderer in every different bit of your dream. You killed you're parents, you killed Sirius, you killed Dumbledore, You killed Mad-Eye, you killed ...' She paused a second and glanced up at Ron and Ginny who hadn't yet realised what was coming next, thank Merlin. 'You killed all the others. So it's your mind telling you it was you who caused all of these deaths. Harry, is this what you think? Do you think you're the reason everyone of these people died?'

Her faced was completely serious and she was holding his hands in her own lap. Ron face slightly screwed up.

Harry sighed deeply, 'Yes.'

'Harry... Harry, how can you think that?' It was Ginny's soft voice now speaking to him. 'Wars happen all the time. You didn't ask to fight Voldemort! He choose to first come to your house when you was only a child, and try to kill you.'

'But that was because of the prophecy, '_One cannot live whilst the other survives.' _That's why Voldemort came to kill me!' Harry proclaimed.

'And Harry that prophecy only became true when Voldemort heard of it and came looking for you. Do you actually think you'd be set on killing him if he hadn't killed you're parents or he hadn't tried to kill you. It was that that made the prophecy come true. Harry, you have t0 think about it. But if you do it will all make sense! Voldemort and his followers killed people, if there hadn't been a Voldemort against Harry Potter, there would've been a Voldemort against somebody else. And the good people that have died would've most probably died then as well. Because that's what they are, their good people who fought for what they believed to be right! I'm sure they would've done it in any other situation, I know that I would've fought against Voldemort in any other situation. Harry you're not a murderer, and you're definitely not a murderer to the people you love.'

At the end of that everybody was staring at Ginny, dumb-struck.

'I couldn't have put it better myself.' Hermione said a small laugh escaped her mouth.

'I think Hermione's right Harry. You've got doubt on your mind and once that's gone, you're dreams will stop too.' Ron smiled, before patting Harry on the back and standing up to stretch, 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed.' He said through a yawn.

'Are you okay now Harry?' Hermione questioned him.

'Yeah. Thanks guys. Night!' He turned completely around to face Ginny and smiled at her as Ron and Hermione stumbled up their separate stairs to the dormitories.

'You've been thinking about what to say to me for a while haven't you?' Harry muttered moving closer to her.

'Yes. I've known you've been thinking this for a while. Just watching your face screw up every now and then. I've been thinking how to tell you it's not you. You didn't kill my brother Harry. Voldemort did that.'

Ginny had not said much but what she had said had made him smile on the inside and on the outside.

'Bed time?' Harry questioned her.

'Give me 5 more minutes with you on my own, after all you are the boy who lived ... who killed the dark lord. Lots of people are going to want to be around you and talk to you. I'll never get to see you really. So just let me have this moment with you.' She whispered into his ear, her head resting on his shoulder.

'But you'll always be my first priority, Ginny.' He kissed her forehead and put his head back and closed his eyes. He would love to stay in this moment forever.

Thanks guys. Here it is! R&R please! I tried to make a long one. I'm sorry if it's boring... can people give me some ideas that can happen later on in the book please?Can we get the reviews up to 80? I know we can cause you;re so desperate for the next chapter MUCH LOVE, SARA xx


	6. Qucikie for yassss

Right guys, for everyone who has been waiting, I've been writing my next chapter in my book and I'm so sorry for the wait, but finally it's here..

Nearly... got a bit more to write...And I promise you it'll b up ASAPPPP!!

I'll keep you all informed...

Sorry and thanks guys, I know how annoying it is when someone doesn't finish a fanfic that you really like, so yeah sorry.

Sarah xx


End file.
